Spare Him
by YoWhatsUp
Summary: Matthew has gone crazy? or maybe the French side of him finally came out and poor Feli and Ludwig are his first victims. rated M for awesome and human names used


Spare Him

The small Italian woke up very abruptly, and with no memory of what had happened the night before.

"Ve? Ow, my head kinda hurts. Where am I? Why am I tied to this bed?"

A Canadian appeared from behind a doorway.

"Eh? It's good to see you're finally awake now, Feli."

"What's going on?"

"Your questions will get answered eventually, eh. Right now, there is more important business at hand. First, what is my name?"

"I don't understand, ve!"

"What is my name?"

"M-Matthew!"

"Well at least you remembered, eh. I thought you had hit your head so many times that you forgot."

"Please untie me! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, Feli. Absolutely nothing. That's what makes it so nice. I can do whatever I want to you, eh. No one would ever believe that it was me. No matter who you told. But it's not like I would let you out of my house alive."

"No! Please let me go, Matthew Iwon' friendsinTorontoandI'mstillavirginand-"

"Hehe, no you aren't, eh."

"-and..."

His eyes opened for the first time Matthew had ever seen.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Matthew slapped him across the face.

"Calm down, eh. I'll go make some pancakes. Then I will come back up and untie you. If you make so much as a peep during this time, I will cut your tongue out. Do you understand, Feli?"

Feliciano frantically nodded his head. Then Matthew left the room, leaving Feli to his thoughts.

During this time he realized several things:

1: He was naked.

2: He was laying in something sticky, he did not want to know what it was.

3: Ludwig's clothes were lying outside the door.

4: There was an increasingly annoying pain around his lower back and legs.

It didn't take long for Matthew to come back to the room.

"I made pancakes, eh. I'm going to untie you and you will follow me."

Matthew untied him and as Feliciano stood up, he instantly collapsed to the floor.

"I guess I went a little overboard with you last night for your first time, eh?"

So that answered one question.

Feli stood up again, but was prepared for the pain that awaited him.

Matthew chuckled and led Feli out of the room and towards what appeared to be a kitchen.

Sitting in one of the chairs, was an almost-dead looking Ludwig.

Feliciano ran to him and screamed:

"Ludwig!"

Matthew forcefully grabbed the Italians strange haircurl and threw him across the room.

"I told you."

Matthew grabbed one of his kitchen knives and picked the Italian up by his hair. He then opened his mouth and cut his tongue out.

"I told you not to say a peep, eh."

He looked towards Ludwig.

"Ludwig, stop being a little bitch, and come get your boyfriend. I think he passed out."

Matthew dropped Feli onto the floor. Ludwig quickly jumped from the chair he was in, instantly acting in pain, and limped towards where the Italian lay.

Matthew simply sat in his chair and ate his pancakes.

Once Matthew was finished eating, He stood up and assessed his situation.

"So here is an unconscious Italian, and a crying German, eh?"

Ludwig would always protect his pride.

"I am not crying."

Matthew walked over to where Ludwig and Feliciano were.

"I've gotten bored of this. What should I do with you two now, eh?"

Ludwig stood up.

"You will do nothing to us."

Matthew turned around and walked slowly back to the kitchen, chuckling.

"I'll make you a deal, eh? I'll let you just walk out of here with whatever's left of your dignity, and your life. If little Feli stays here with me."

Ludwig didn't even have to think about it.

"No. If I leave, Feliciano comes with me."

That's how I thought it would be. I am getting rather bored though. And the next big meeting we are to attend is tomorrow. So, I suppose I should finish with you by then, eh?"

Ludwig had forgotten about the meeting.

"If Feliciano and I are both missing, people will start looking!

"They won't be looking at the shy, sweet little Canadian though. Their first suspect will either be that silly Russian or my stupid brother. I haven't decided who the evidence will lean towards yet."

With that said, Matthew walked back to his room and came out holding a German Luger pistol.

"I bet you never thought you would die from your own gun,eh?"

Ludwig slightly gasped and tried to pick Feliciano up, but his body wouldn't allow it.

Within two seconds Matthew had aimed the Luger, shot, and watched Ludwig fall to floor from a shot to the torso. Ludwig glanced back at the Italian only to realize that he was awake.

"Feli...Feliciano..."

He was surprisingly alert. And he could talk well for someone who had just had their tongue cut out.

"Ludwig..."

The German didn't want Feli to see him like that. He didn't Feli to suffer any more though.

"Feli... don't look at me... Turn around..."

The Italian complied to his wishes.

Ludwig then turned to Matthew.

"Please spare Feli..."

He pointed to his head.

"Or give him mercy..."

With that statement, Ludwig shut his eyes and fell into the deepest sleep he would ever have.

Matthew then spoke to Feliciano.

"Well, that was quite the show. But I do believe that you would want to be with him now, eh?"

Feli wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant. He also knew that his mouth hurt like a bitch. And that the only reason he had to live was no longer alive.

Feli turned towards Matthew and gave him one single nod.

"Feli, you are lucky that I'm feeling merciful after my breakfast."'

Matthew aimed his Luger at Feli's face.

"I had fun with you, Feli. I also had a lot of fun with Ludwig though too. I want you to know one more thing before you die though."

Matthew leaned close to Feli's face

"Ludwig is a screamer."

Then he shot Feliciano.

He stood back up and started talking to himself.

"Maple, this is gonna take some time to clean up now... I wonder who will come here next? Maybe France... Ahonhon that would be fun..."


End file.
